User talk:Sharkbate/5
16:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Award THX THX for coming Back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the award is still yours!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 16:06, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Wait... You Quit!? Oh... I must've been off at that time! What happened? --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 18:59, 21 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RH ARRGH! Show me the pictures of Rockhopper Island! Upload them for the world! THEN LET ME HAVE A GO AT RH! Also, does this mean you can GO to CP now? If you can, respond on my page AND THE SHOUT BOX, and we'll all meet you on Sleet in my igloo (which I would unlock). UPLOAD THOSE PICTURES, PLEASE! Can I be RH next? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 20:13, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry... But that pic (Image:Rockhopper1.png) is fake. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 20:28, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!! Sorry! I totally forgot about your party!!! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me! Next time, I think you should post a reminder the day before. I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Please forgive me!! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 20:49, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Award -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 21:38, 21 March 2009 (UTC) RH's PW How many SD will it be?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 21:58, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hi SB! How did you find RH's PW again?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 22:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) S'and '''D'ollers.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 22:02, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Sharky Shop Purchase I would like a Flag with this picture (My Ben Awards Logo) and did you forget about my Sailboat with the Gary picture? Just wondering! --Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 22:03, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Guessed How did you alredy know that?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 22:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Wow. SD$400. Cool.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 22:06, 21 March 2009 (UTC) How many SD$ do I have?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 22:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) How did you already know it was Quad Locked?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 22:08, 21 March 2009 (UTC) How come some people don't believe you were RH?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 22:10, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Card-Jitsu Hey i want to challange u to Card-Jitsu so i can get some coins. i want to be able to get rockhopper so respond. server fjord time NOW Waddle On Over to my Igloo on Thermal!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 22:11, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Rockhopper Here's a deal. I get to use Rockhopper for 45 minutes, and I'll let you be The Maulster. BUT!!!!! You can't do these things. *Buy *Change igloos *Delete buddies *Be evil *Trick Pat into thinking you're me Say Agree if you agree to the deal. But, I'll change my pass later. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 22:32, 21 March 2009 (UTC) New Userpage I want a new Userpage, it costs 5 dollars? if it costs that, make it on sunday!THX. Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 00:35, 22 March 2009 (UTC) SB Get on the SHout Box. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:07, 22 March 2009 (UTC) RH's price How is anyone going to get Ѱ1900‽‽‽ That's 190 wins against you! No-one can do that. I think you should probobly either lower it or come up with a new way to urn SD.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 06:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess Ѱ900 will do...-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 13:30, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Sharky Shopy Why not allow my bank to use SD?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 14:20, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Sharky shop purchase request Hi. Can you restyle my page so the Background is Orange? Keep the Font on Papyrus. Thanks!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 08:46, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Sonicpeguin6 Your 'buddy' stole three of my images! my Secret Award, my Ben Awards logo, and a picture staffan took of my and him in my igloo! I'm going to give him an unaward...no he did not ask! the Picture of two penguins is called Ben.png! Do you understand he lied? he is a liar! No one can trust him!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 16:28, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Ben100022 I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HIS I'M TAKING THOSE PICTURES OFF RIGHT NOW SO I WON'T HAVE TO BE BLOCKED AGAIN SO IF YOU WANT TO GET RID OF ME FINE I THOUGHT WE WERE BUDDIES!! well it looks like i'm quitting. I'm gonna quit the wiki forever until somebody accepts my apolgy or i'm quitting the wiki and i will never return. SHAME ON YOU BEN100022!!! Sonicpeguin6TALK TO ME E 19:78, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I'm Sorry...--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 17:00, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Shop suggestion Hey shark, thanks for the page edit, it looks brilliant, although I might tweak it a bit... Anyways, I've just had an idea! Why don't we offer an exchange rate between our two currencies? For example: Say... 3 <(K)> equals one Shark thingymabob? That sound good? Hope you like it!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 17:14, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I already started that. Go to User:Agentgenius/National Bank 00.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 15:08, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I'M SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I NEVER MEANT TO TRASH TALK ABOUT U PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WILL NEVER TRASH TALK ABOUT AGAIN JUST FORGIVE ME PLEASE DON'T BLOCK ME I LOVE THIS WIKI PLEASE FORGIVE ME SHARKBATE YOUR THE BEST USER HERE JUST DON'T QUIT! Code1125 17:15, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Sharky Shop Can i get a Hotel Sign Logo! Saying "I'm the Ben who is sorry" Ok because that is true!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 18:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) New user page hey i want a new userpage! Make it how you think ill like it!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:16, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Selling Rockhopper I know I can't stop you, but please don't sell Rockhopper. Why? Here are some reasons: 1.He doesn't belong to you. 2.Whoever you gave it too could tell others the password, then others, and soon you'd have about 50 people on the pirate. 3.You're not supposed to tell others the password. 4. What would you gain from selling him? 5. People who tried to but didn't get RH could get angry and jealous at the person who did, and they're would be another crisis going on in this wiki!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) So please don't sell him! Please sell Rockhopper! Why? Here are some replies: #You have every right to sell information about him, just not ownership of the penguin himself. #They could tell others the pass, but they paid for it. Why just give away all that hard work? #Club Penguin does not object to selling someone your penguin, it just says you shouldn't give others your penguin's pass in case they steal your penguin. #You gain just as much from selling him as selling anything in your shop. If yu don't sell him, you might as well just close the shop. #People will be just as angry wih you for knowing the pass as with someone else. So please do sell him! -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 15:16, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Please Please forgive me if you do ill do ANYTHING for u. you rock so please forgive me and don't quit. i think you'll be a great webmaster when Barkjon and TurtleShroom quit. Don't block me i have only been here for a few days and i still don't have the hang of stuff. if you get this message respond on my talk page. Code1125 23:57, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Library I'm sorry your Library Card has been revoked! Please get rid of it from your Awards! You will not need it! I am not taking Rockey Road off! I still want to read it,but in finishings your '''LIBRARY CARD HAS BEEN REVOKED! sorry for any inconvienice!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 01:19, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Your untitled comment on User Talk:Rockhopper Institute Direct Aquisition ''means ''Buy it from Sharky.--User:Rockhopper Institute DON'T QUIT!!! PLEASE DON'T QUIT I NEVER MEANT FOR YOU TO QUIT AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS YOUR MY FAVORITE USER HERE AND THE NICEST AND I PUT YOU ON MY FRIEND LIST BECAUSE YOUR MY FAVORITE USER HERE. IM NOT LYING SO DON'T THINK I AM. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME RESPOND ON MY PAGE WITH UR ANSWER. Oh ok You can keep it! I'm sorry i was mad then i got over when i talked it over with my best friend at school! He said well it's just 1 fight so it will be fine! Ok? Ok!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 20:16, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Very Sorry I know it says Ben! but it's both Ben and Code ok? We don't want hate mail!!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 20:35, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Me and Ben We are really sorry and we will do anything for you. P.S we are really sorry Code1125 20:39, 23 March 2009 (UTC) PA Get your first assignment!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 01:01, 24 March 2009 (UTC) syssoup helo i am metal managers bestist friend ever and i realy wanna be syssoup and metal cant do it cos he isnt here so can i plz plz plz plz be one PLZ -HAmmerZ0id Donation I had donated 10 Sharky dollars to Rockhopper instittute!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 10:48, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Sure! I'll be friends thanks for forgiving me Code1125 11:26, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Ok Sorry i didn´t know! Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 11:58, 24 March 2009 (UTC) PS:You didn´t change my user page! Re:UserPage Tell me what i need to say you,, and ill say you!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 12:03, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Re Re Re: Userpage I want my userpage with blue things, and a litle bit of green things, don´t take out my prank page! I want lots of user boxes. Thx!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 15:51, 24 March 2009 (UTC) MSN You added me on MSN thanks!--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 22:56, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Shark! Can i see those three RH Island photos? I want to know what it actually looks like!--'It came from Ben 10! The original!' I love CP and the CPW!!!! 01:33, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Invite YOU ARE HEREBY INVITED TO THE 2ND BIRTHDAY OF SHEEPMAN. SEE HERE. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 08:18, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Slow Poke What is the relationship with you and slow poke? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 09:22, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Slow Poke Cool. How do I meet him? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 12:40, 25 March 2009 (UTC) new Award Here. You deserve this: -- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:20, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey, you still didn´t remake my userpage! Because i was a lot of time waiting, i don´t want it (unles you give it to me today)!!!!!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 20:09, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Woops ROFL.... I was reading my blog and Ben commented saying he was blocked XD Sorry I was just confused =/ Yorkielvr333CP 21:11, 25 March 2009 (UTC)Yorkielvr333 =D Talk to the Yorky Porky! A Shark Joke Don't take it the wrong way it's just for fun! I took it on Avalanche and edited it!--'It came from Ben 10! The original!' I love CP and the CPW!!!! 22:00, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Don´t bother yourself Hey, Don´t bother yourself, don´t do my userpage, and remember Don´t Worry, Be Happy!!!!! Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:41, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ok.. Ok..I guess I won't quit.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:02, 26 March 2009 (UTC) CP PARTY!!!!!! GO TO CP, SNOW BOARD, ICEBERG, NOW!!!!!! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:45, 26 March 2009 (UTC) How do you do this? How do you put one of those orange boxes on your user page (example:On your page you have one that says "Click here to see if there are any upcoming parties! Also, Wikia City is under construction!" I tiried and i cant get it to work & i thought that you would be the one to ask plz help me ~Brendan7195 HEY! How is Sith Cub's Shop in your city or whatever when I'm Co-Prime Minister and my shop or village AREN'T even there! That's not fair! ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 09:19, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Don't put them in, I deleted them, And I'm not going to restore them. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 13:50, 26 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Factory But this is not a shop. This is a factory. Plus, I'm not selling anything. Plus, it was my idea to have Templates, not items. I'll remove the part about the factory/shop thing, but not the part about having Templates. The Template part was MY idea. No one has ever sold Templates in a shop. --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 19:02, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Wikia city Hi shark can I make a photo editing shop for wikia city?--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 00:49, 27 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Friends (YES!) Of course! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:09, 27 March 2009 (UTC) It was u? u wre the rockhopper i saw?--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:12, 27 March 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Shop The Sith Cub Shop is now open! Because you signed up early you have recieved an extra <{100 SCpts}> on your shopping card! Here is your card! To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] [[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] Wikia city I have my shop for wikia city!--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 13:27, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Hey hey SB wanna meet on cp Yeti Iceberg?Code1125 18:04, 28 March 2009 (UTC) So do u... Want to meet on cp?Code1125 18:39, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Ok Ill be in the sequal just whats the movie called?Code1125 18:45, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Did u... land on Rockhopper Island yet? if u did, upload a pic of it. could u help me upload pics onto my page? thanks Code1125 18:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) party! Come now to the server klondike, at hat pops igloo!!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 18:56, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Party yea, only say me when, and the page you say your having a party!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 19:37, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks The IP said something about the website in Profane Language! I Went to Penguin Ice and saw it so i immediatley edited it out! Thanks again! Join the Alien Creation Shop on my user page!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me or get a face full of Swampfire!(Subject to change as 10 new aliens are on Ben's watch after S2) I love CP and the CPW!!!! 20:55, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Winner You are the winner of: Construction 1? You put me as Construction 1 at Wikia City. What does that mean? --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 23:00, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Oh ok. So does that mean I can put in new buildings? --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 23:17, 28 March 2009 (UTC) PTM how to go on the penguin of the month's voting? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 03:09, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Is it ok for me to do the draw? I will put a thing where it says "Originally by: Sharkbate", so you can have reccomendation!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Sensei]] Japanese for teacher.'' 15:12, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey SB can i play u in Card-Jitsu to get some more coins for ur shop? thanks Code1125 15:59, 29 March 2009 (UTC) So can we meet on cp for a Card-Jitsu match? polar bear dojo thanks Code1125 17:22, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Block ACP Guy Can you block ACP Guy? He vandalised Explorer and my User page!!! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] Request Templates NOW!!! 18:41, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah that's a great idea!! All these copyright things are causigng are: 1. Fights 2. Quitters 3. Issues 4. Anger 5. Yelling/Screaming 6. Other bad things Anyway, I will. BTW, make sure to tell everyone who owns a shop or somethin' --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 19:45, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Template Factory Hey can you please put my Template Factory in your Wikia City? Especially since I work there? If you choose to, please put Thanks! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 21:17, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Shark You Should... Sign up for the Alien Creation Shop as i am giving you the monthly prize of "Half Off any Availible alien!" Put this coupon in the check out: You are #1!! --I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me or get a face full of Swampfire!(Subject to change as 10 new aliens are on Ben's watch after S2) I love CP and the CPW!!!! 10:31, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Ohh look it's the legendary Big Red Button that destroys the Wiki! Lets give it a try! -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 14:23, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Penguin chat 3 I only once played penguin chat 3, with my brother, but we didn´t knew how to play or that, so thats why i don´t know much of it!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:19, 30 March 2009 (UTC) PC3 hey, where do u play penguin chat 3, i went to the link u put at my usr talk, and then i didnt knew where to put penguin chat 3!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 00:26, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Attention All Users of the CPW! User Alxeedo111 is now User:Alxeedo! :-D My page has been moved! My edits will still show up as Alxeedo111, but my new username is Alxeedo! Please call me that from now on. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 21:30, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :-( Please i just want to be in a video! Do you realize i have only been in "The First Ben Awards" ?? I just wanted to watch and i didn't know it was a vid!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 23:23, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ok! Im putting on the clothes already!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 23:29, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Advertising party I don´t hate you because of the usrpage restyle, that isn´t for me important, your one of my greatest friends of this wikia! I don´t advertise your parties because i don´t know of them, next time sya me when you have a party, and ill advertise it!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 23:25, 31 March 2009 (UTC) waaaa! i wanted to tell about the Orange Clones! Why do you forsake me??? Dp i need to get REDUNDANT on you??? I will and redundant means: to repeat yourself in different ways!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 23:50, 31 March 2009 (UTC) virus i dont think its real i mean think about it april first = april fools day plus they would also announce it on the news Conflicker Worm Shark, it's ok, It's an April Fools prank. You can edit, it's ok. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 11:16, 1 April 2009 (UTC) uhh Why not?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:41, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Umm The Confliker is actually Configure! and they did say it on the news! It was all over my state, IN!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 18:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I know I know what I did now. I had to leave soon, and I didn't notice you were there. And...I have a girlfriend I wanted to hang out with. I'll leave her if you'll still be my friend, I guess.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:48, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Shark Bark just wants a Girl Friend! Why didn't you wait to talk? Or talk on the Wiki? I'm siding on Barkjon's side not yours. Sorry if this hurts your feelings.--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 18:49, 1 April 2009 (UTC)